This invention relates to a direct current connector.
There are many electric appliances consuming low-voltage direct currents. Dry batteries are used as power supplies or alternatively transformers are used for adjusting high voltages of mains power supplies to low voltages useful for such electric appliances. Each of the transformers includes at least one plug for engaging with a socket of one of the electric appliances. Many of the transformers each include four plugs for matching various sockets of the electric appliances. However, the plugs might be shorted unintentionally, thus causing damage to the electric appliances.